Humphrey's new love
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: In this story Kate falls for Garth and Humphrey leaves the pack. On his journey to a new life he meets someone who he falls for. Read if you want to find out what happens to the couple in their new life. M/M pairing. Don't like, don't read. This story has some lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Humphrey's POV**

I was not happy at all. I was heartbroken, because Kate left me for someone she didn't even know. Although I don feel completely heartbroken. Maybe Kate wasn't the one. But if it wasn't her then who is it? Maybe I'll her on my journey to a new life or him. The true was I was bisexual and I never told anyone cause I feared it would change the way people look me in a bad way if they knew I was also attracted to males. I didn't wanna think about it right now. I wanted to focus on where the train was taking me so I can pick the perfect stop.

 **Unknown POV**

I was waiting for the train to come by so I could hop on. I was leaving my pack cause there was no male that interested me. My name is Mason. I lied about being straight so people would respect me. All I want in a man is someone good looking, kind, and sexy. When the train was in front of me I jump into the first open boxcart I saw. I heard something behind the boxes so with caution I went to investigate.

 **Humphrey's POV**

When I heard someone jump on the train I hid behind the boxes in the cart. I accidentally tipped over one of the boxes which got the world's attention. I panicked cause I didn't know what the wolf would do to me. Then I heard a gentle voice say. "You can come out. I won't hurt you." It was a male. Should I believe him? Should I not? I knew I didn't have much of a choice so I slowly emerged from my hiding place and what I saw made my heart stop. This wolf was bigger and had a bigger build than Garth. He had black fur accept for a the fur on his face that looked like a white mask. He also had ocean blue eyes like me and he had some scars. One on the left side of his face and a large one on the right side of his body. Then he waved a paw in my face asking. "Hello? Anyone there?" I looked a way trying to hide my blushing cause I felt like a pervert for staring. He smirked then said. "No need to be embarrassed. I know I look different." I looked back at him and said. "Sorry. It's just I've never met or seen a wolf your size before." He walked up to me and said. "That's okay. It's not the first time someone has been staring at me." I can imagine why. He's so hot that all the females of his pack must have been staring at him. He walked closer to me whispered in my ear with a seductive voice. "You like what you see. Don't you." His face was against mine while he had me in a bad spot. I had no choice so I decided to admit. "Um...maybe." I said blushing madly and very nervous. He grinned and said. "Never thought I'd see the day a guy had an interest in me. I know we just met, but I have a liking to you." When he said that my heart wouldn't stop racing. This guy who I just met and don't even know his name actually likes me? I was shocked. "You...really mean that?" I asked. He nuzzle my neck and said. "Of course. Who wouldn't fall for a wolf as handsome as you?" Was he gay or bisexual? That didn't concern me cause I was heating up and blushing madly I couldn't even think straight. "What's your name gorgeous?" He asked seductively which miss me even more embarrassed. "Humphrey." I said as he licked my neck all the way to my ear and said. "Humphrey. What a beautiful name." He said. This was too much. He was turning on and he pushed me on my back and started kissing my body. Licking my chest while planting kisses on it. This was too much. But as nervous as I was I couldn't help but enjoy the pleasurable sensation. He leaned forward and kissed me. It was a combination of passion and lust. This guy made me fill like I was in heaven. He pushed his tongue in my mouth as we made out. While we were kissing he grabbed my ass and gave it as squeeze which caused me to gasped in the kiss. He was playing around with it then we parted for air. Went down my body and found 'it'. I saw his and we were both the same size. He grabbed it and went up and down on it with his paws. I was moaning as he rubbed the tip with one paw and stroked the shaft with the other. He wrapped his tongue around the tip, then wrapped his lips around it as he became to suck on it. He stroked my shaft while enjoying the taste. I was shaking and moaning. The pleasure was incredible. I was whimpering and moaning from the experience. I loved the way he teased me. It was building up inside of me and it would be long until I had to release. He took it all in his mouth which surprised me cause we were both 30 in. In his mouth I could feel him wrap his tongue around it and suck it like a lollipop. I couldn't hold it any longer so I released in his mouth. I could tell he loved the taste. He didn't swallow it all, then he came up to me and kissed me with my fluids still his mouth. I had to admit I tasted good. He lied down next to me and said. "My name's Mason. And I love you." He pulled me closer til my back was against his chest, then he placed his muzzle on top of me and and wrapped are tails together. I snuggled into his fur and said. "I love you too Mason." Before we drifted off to sleep. I knew Mason was the one I was looking for.

 **Please review. Tell me what you think. More chapters coming up. If you like it so far please follow or fav. I will be working on more stories and chapters. BTW this was my first story with a lemon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mason's POV**

I woke up and looked around. I remembered what happened before I fell asleep. I looked at the angel next to me and I licked his cheek. Once I got up I noticed that our tails were wrapped around together. I tried to slowly get my tail out without waking up Humphrey. But I accidentally tickled him and he squirmed around in his sleep. Then when I tried again he woke up. "Morning Mason." He said before he yawned. "Morning Humphrey." I said as I rubbed my head against his, affectionately. He got up and stretched. "Where are we?" He asked. "I don't know. But lets get out. We can't be on the road forever." I said. He nodded. Then we jumped out of the train cart. I have no idea where are earth we are. Put since the train was going south I can assume that we're in the US. I just don't know what state. I realized we were in a city. It look like we were in the streets by now. It was loud with traffic. Then I saw a stray rottweiler not to far from us. He was my size which was surprising. We walked up to him and he took notice of us, though he wasn't afraid. "Excuse me. What state is this?" I asked. "You're in New Mexico." He said. I looked at him surprised. "Seriously. We were in Canada and in a few hours the train got us this far south?" I asked. He nodded. Train must've have been moving faster than I thought. "You guys need a place to stay?" He asked. "Yeah. That would be nice." I said. "Follow me." He said. "So what are your names?" He asked. "I'm Humphrey." Humphrey said. "And I'm Mason." I said. "Nice to meet you both. My name's T-Bone." He said.

After about half an hour of walk-in we were in an abandoned building. It seem nice for an abandoned building though. "Well make yourselves at home. We'll enjoy your company." T-Bone said. "We'll? As is we?" I asked. "Oh. I didn't tell you about Davis. Davis we have guess." He called out. Then a German shepherd came in the room we were in. He was smaller than me and T-Bone, but bigger than Humphrey. "Hey honey." Davis said as he nuzzled T-Bone. T-Bone licked his cheek and you didn't have to be either one of them to know that they were a couple. "So you guys must really love each other." Humphrey said. "Is it that obvious?" T-Bone asked. "It is if you enjoy a long time of kissing." I said. They both blushed when I said that. "Well lets all get some sleep." T-Bone said as he and Davis went to another part of the building. I looked at Humphrey before I layed down. He layed down on top of me and I wrapped my arms around him. "Goodnight Mason." He said. "Goodnight Humphrey." I said as I nuzzled him. I layed my head on the ground and we started drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

 **T-Bone's POV**

I can't believe Davis wants me to do this. He wants me to claim him and take away his virginite. We have fooled around a bit, but we haven't gone this far. Although I did rim him a few times before. I was happy he was letting me do this, but I didn't wanna accidentally hurt him. I cared about him to much to let him be in pain. Once we were far enough from Mason and Humphrey, I gently pushed Davis against the wall and kissed him. He kissed and I pushed my tongue into his mouth and he did the same. I dominated him and turn I parted away. I kissed him down his body. I kissed chest and stomach. I licked him a few times before I went lower. Then I was all the way down to his member. It was as big as mine which was impressive. I looked at him, then back at his penis. I leaned forward and licked the tip. He groaned in pleasure. I grabbed his member from his knot and stroked it while I licked the tip only. He groaned and whimpered in pleasure. I loved it when he whimpered in pleasure though. It was kinda cute. Then I decided to tease him a bit more so I wrapped my lips around the tip of his penis. He moaned and whimpered in pleasure. Then as I moved my tongue around the tip of his penis he started panting. I grabbed his balls with my left paw and stroke them. Then I decided to stop teasing him. I stopped sucking on the tip and licked his knot covering it with my tongue. He groaned and moaned in pleasure. I started licking the base of his knot and started licking him up his penis. He panted and moaned in pleasure. I grabbed his penis with both paws and started jacking him off. He was panting faster now and he was moaning louder.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I woke up when I started hearing sounds. It sounded like moaning and panting. I slowly got off Mason and went to investigate. It got louder and the voice sounded familiar. I started smelling something. It was turning me on. It was the smell of sex. I was too late to turn back cause I saw T-Bone giving Davis a blowjob. I blushed and couldn't look away. I had to leave. Mason would hate me if he found out. Then I felt a cold nose sniff my rear. I looked and saw Mason sniffing me and he was getting turned on. He looked at me and licked my neck. "You're not mad?" I asked. "How could I be?" He asked. Then he looked over at the dog couple. "Let's join them." He suggested. I was surprised, but I kinda wanted to. I saw T-Bone and Davis the same way I saw Mason. T-Bone looked at us and smirk. It was sexy. He motioned for us to come over. Mason kissed T-Bone and it was hot. I looked over at Davis and walked up to him. He pulled me into a kiss and I was surprised. It was like when I kissed Mason. Maybe I was meant to have three mates. I knew that when I kissed Davis. I grabbed his penis which didn't surprised me when I felt it covered in saliva. He shuddered and it was kinda cute. Seeing a guy bigger and much stronger than me shuddered or whimper was cute. I licked his knot and he groaned and whimpered in pleasure. When I started sucking on his dick he grabbed the back of my head to help me take his cock into my mouth. It tasted good. "I assume this is your first time doing this?" He asked. How did he know. Did I seem new to it? I just kept sucking on his penis. I looked and saw Mason standing on his hind legs. He was moaning and panting in pleasure, then I saw T-Bone giving him a blowjob. I put my attention back on Davis and continued giving him as blowjob. He started panting when I sucked on penis at a faster pace. I loved pleasuring him. Then I could hear Mason panting faster too. Then Davis and Mason reached their climax. His cum was very delicious and it there was a lot more than I expected. I removed my mouth from his cock. I looked over at T-Bone and he motioned for me to come over. I did and he kissed me. I moaned when I felt him stroke my knot. Then he pulled away and licked the tip of my penis as he pushed me onto my back. I saw Davis go under him and T-Bone moaned when Davis started sucking on his testicles. I saw Mason's penis above me. I closed my lips around it as I started sucking on his member. He moaned and groaned in pleasure. I could see Davis jacking off as he sucked on T-Bone's penis. I put my attention back on Mason. I took in his entire member as I stroked his balls. He started panting. Davis moaned as he stroked his member. I could tell the desire and lust in him was increasing as he stroked it. We all pleasured each other and enjoyed it. Then after all this we reached our climax. Once we managed to swallow all the cum, we got up. I was surprised when I felt Davis mount me. Then I saw T-Bone mount Mason. I moaned when Davis slid inside me. I moaned in pleasured pain as he stretched my anus slowly. I watched as T-Bone began to thrust into Mason. T-Bone and Davis were moaning and panting lightly from the pleasure they were feeling. Once Davis was all new way in he came me a minute to adjust. I could see that Mason kinda liked it rough, so T-Bone was thrusting into him faster and harder. Once I adjusted Davis pulled out and slammed in hard and fast and his knot slapped me hard. "God!" I screamed in pleasure. Davis panted and I moaned as he fucked me. It felt so good. T-Bone and Mason were feeling the same pleasure. I panted as Davis thrusted fast and deep into me. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the great pleasure. T-Bone's knot repeatively slapped Mason's ass. It was a sexy sight. Me and Davis watched the show as he thrusted into me. I felt him drool on my shoulder as he panted in pleasure. "So hot. So tight." He moaned. I liked that this pleasured him a lot. It pleasured me a lot too. We panted as he managed to go faster, his dick repeatively sliding in and out of me. T-Bone was panting as he thrusted into Mason, while the wolf moaned and panted in pleasure. We had our eyes closed, then we all howled in pleasure when we reached our climax. I layed down as Davis layed on top of me. T-Bone layed on top of Mason. "I love you Davis." I said. "Same here Huffy." He sajd. T-Bone and Mason nuzzled each other. Then we layed our heads down and started drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

 _ **What do you think? Sorry I haven't updated this story. I've been busy with my other stories. Tell me if you liked this in the reviews. I will not accept anything negative, just so you know.**_


End file.
